gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
New Gatchaman (unproduced remake)
"New Gatchaman" (新ガッチャマン,'' Shin Gatchaman'') was the working title used for an ultimately-unproduced remake of the Science Ninja Team Gatchaman series. It is also known as Gatchaman '98. Due to the failure of Mach Go Go Go 1997, as well as being unable to gain sponsors for the project, Tatsunoko pulled the plug on the concept. "G-Force Animated: The Official Battle of the Planets Guidebook" described the premise as Leader X gathering three villains (Berg Katse, Gel Sadra, and Count Egobossler) together to help him take over the world, with each leading their own Galactor squad. It also briefly stated that both Ken and Jun would be searching for lost siblings, while the Red Impulse squadron would have been revamped to be an entirely-female fighter pilot troop. The character designs for the series were done by Tatsunoko artist Roberto Ferrari, and were once available on his website. It is unknown how many episodes were plotted out for this adaptation. Characters Concept art of the first four members was made available online, although their Bird Style uniforms and Ryu's designs have yet to be ever shown publicly. Ken Washio Ken was redesigned to have more modern streetwear, including a "K" beanie hat and green cargo capri pants. His face and hair, however, are a little closer in appearance to his original 1972 look. Joe Asakura Joe was redesigned to wear a tattered red overcoat and jeans, while being shirtless underneath his coat and sporting a red flame-like tattoo on his right shoulder. His hair appears somewhat lighter. Jun Jun was given a much skimpier civilian outfit, consisting of a black sports bra with another (pink) bra worn underneath, denim shorts, and knee-high pink-and-white stockings. She would also wear elbow pads and have a few tattoos (a dragonfly-like one on her stomach, and a series of red dots on her right shoulder). Her hair was depicted as a brighter green, and tied back into two ponytails. Jinpei Jinpei was also given an updated look, with his face looking less cartoonish and his hair being light brown and swept back. He would wear a navy hoodie beneath a yellow shirt, as well as gray gym shorts and a pair of red sneakers. Ryu Nakanishi It is currently unknown how Ryu might have looked in this version. Berg Katse Berg Katse's redesigned uniform consisted of a purple overcoat and mask, with the ears being much more narrow than previous incarnations. They were shown to wear a red-violet leotard and matching thigh-high boots beneath the overcoat. Gel Sadra Gel Sadra also had her uniform tweaked, to be a long purple dress. Her hair was no longer made visible, although her dress had a plunging neckline and exposed her cleavage (along with part of her back). Blonde Woman An unidentified blonde woman also appears in the model sheets. As she is paired off with Gel Sadra's design and has a similar color scheme and cleavage window, she may be a redesign of her civilian look. However, as this is unconfirmed, she may alternatively be a new version of Dr. Pandora (her mother), or possibly an unrelated character (Katse's female form, or a Devil Star). The woman wears a navy blue dress exposing her cleavage, spiked purple gloves, and thigh-high purple boots. She wears her hair in a pair of blonde pigtails. Unknown Villain A third, unknown villain was also shown in the model sheets, but may have possibly been the redesigned Count Egobossler. It appears to be a gray-skinned alien man wearing a green and yellow cloak, with blade-like protrusions jutting from his shoulders. He also has a blade replacing his left arm. Dr. Nambu Though this character's identity is left debated, an older man with a goatee also appears in another set of model sheets with Director Anderson, leaving fans to speculate that it is Dr. Nambu. Rather than wearing glasses, this man has a noticeable scar on his forehead. He may also be a different character affiliated with either the ISO or Galactor, as Nambu's design might have been paired off with Ryu's on the missing model sheet. He is shown to have a strange tattoo/scar on his chest, with one end extending up to his neck. Director Anderson Anderson appears as a middle-aged man with dark gray hair, with a mustache and muttonchops as his original design had. He wears a lavender suit, with black and yellow trim. Red Impulse Commander A woman was shown to lead the revamped Red Impulse team. She was to not be related to Ken in any way, though her identity remains unknown. She wears a long red tunic, with one form-fitting sleeve on her right side and a loose, poncho-like sleeve on the left. Her hair is gathered at the back of her head. Gallery KenandJoe98concept.jpg|Ken and Joe model sheets. JunJinpei98concept.jpg|Jun and Jinpei. ISO98concept.jpg|A mysterious man (who may or may not be Dr. Nambu), as well as Director Anderson. KatseRedImpulse98concept.jpg|Berg Katse and the Red Impulse commander. Galactor98concept_1.jpg|Gel Sadora, and an unknown woman who may be her unmasked self or a completely different character. Galactor98concept_2.jpg|A mysterious Galactor villain, and some goon designs. External links *Forum thread with concept art images Category:Media Category:Cancelled projects